


Melted Frost

by fhsa_archivist



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: A PWP.. a chance for the boys to relax in front of a fireplace.





	Melted Frost

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

NOTES: This for Kris who is sick right now. Hope this make's you feel better. 

Thanks to my fantastic list sibs on The Magnificent Two and A Gambler's Lust 

lists. Ya'll are the best support system I could ever want and need. I don't 

know about anyone else but here in Texas it hotter than hades and I wanted 

something to cool off... I guess you could say it backfired on me ;-) 

 

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*) 

 

 

The wind howled, rattling the window pane. The snow swirled and danced around 

the little cabin that snuggled the oblivious couple warmly in its embrace. 

There was smoke coming out of the chimney mixing with Mother Nature's purest 

offering. The beautiful white snowfall covered the frozen ground and the lake 

that the cabin sat on.

 

The last case had been hard on the ATF's Team 7, but it had been even harder 

on their undercover agent and his lover. So with the help of the rest of the 

Team, Vin Tanner had set this surprise up for his lover. Vin watched his 

sleeping lover as he stoked the fire. 

 

He had almost lost him, when Ezra Standish had gone undercover as a gun 

dealer and ran into someone he had put away. They held Ezra hostage for 

several hours before they had given up. Amazingly enough, Ezra had come out 

of the ordeal with some bruised ribs and a concussion. Lady luck had taken 

care of her most devoted gambler once again. Thank God. 

 

Vin moved over to the sofa sitting across from it on the coffee table. He 

loved to watch his lover sleeping. It was his second favorite past time. The 

first was making love to the incredibly sexy southerner. Ezra's face, relaxed 

in sleep, made him look younger and more vulnerable to the world's cruelty. 

 

Seeing Ezra looking so vulnerable, sent a strong wave of desire coursing 

through his body. Kneeling beside the smaller man Vin gently brushed the 

chestnut curls off Ezra's forehead, bringing a soft moan from his lover. Vin 

suckled Ezra's earlobe as his hand caressed the firm stomach. 

 

"Mmmm don't stop," was Ezra's the breathless reply. 

 

"Wasn't plannin' on it." 

 

The huskiness of his tracker's soft drawl sent a flame of desire shooting 

threw his vein's. Ezra reached up tangling his fingers in his Texan's long 

sienna locks bringing the luscious lips to his. Ezra's tongue tracing the 

bottom lip slowly before seeking entrance to the warm cavern of his lover's 

mouth. 

 

The tongues tangled wetly together in a slow lazy dance. Ezra took possession 

of his tracker's mouth. Going deeper to explore it to the fullest. Vin broke 

the kiss when the need air became too great. Resting his head on Ezra's chest 

as he let his hand slip into his lovers sweatpants to take hold of the 

hardening cock. His smile turned wicked at his lover's groan. He moved to 

take the nipple into his mouth as he continued to stroke the hard rod. 

Grazing the nipple with his teeth until it was tender to his breath. Vin 

slowly kissed his way down the withering man's torso. He mouthed the covered 

cock, wanting to tease his lover. 

 

"Please Vin?" Ezra pleaded. 

 

Vin moved up to his gambler's ear and whispered huskily, "Tell me lover, tell 

me what you want." 

 

"You. I want you to take me."

 

He whimpered as Vin exposed his hot cock to the cool air of the cabin. Vin 

licked his lips as he saw a little pearl drop on his lover's cockhead. Gently 

gripping the weeping manhood as he bent over to taste the bittersweet tear 

before taking the hard rod into his mouth. Ezra bucked his hips as the warm, 

moist cavern enclosed over his shaft. Moaning as Vin started a steady rhythm. 

The strong stroking motion of the wet tongue and the suction created by his 

sharpshooter's mouth was too much for him as his seed exploded into Vin 

waiting mouth. Vin greedily swallowed all of his gambler's essence. Letting 

the softened member slip out of his mouth, he gently licked it clean before 

slowly kiss and sucking his way up the now pliant body of his lover. 

 

"God, Vin...." his words being cut off by Vin's tongue invading his mouth. 

The erotic taste of himself mixed with the intoxicating taste of Vin, caused 

the passion to burn hotter in his veins. Holding on to Vin he rolled them off 

the couch. Cushioning Vin's descent with his body, he then rolled them so he 

was laying on top of his tracker.

 

Taking Vin's mouth in a hard demanding kiss as his hands fumbled with the 

button's of Vin's jeans trying to get to the treasure hidden there. Vin 

growled as he felt Ezra's hand slip inside, thrusting up into the stroking 

hand. Wanting more, Vin ran his hands down his gambler's back till he reached 

the firm ass. His fingers massaging the firm globes, he then searched for his 

lover's secret entrance, wanting to be inside his lover as he came. He broke 

off the kiss, panting. 

 

"Need something for...." he looked at Ezra with surprise he handed him a tube 

of KY. 

"What? I put that in my pocket this morning," was the devilish reply. 

 

Vin's body was screaming for release as he slowly prepared his lover. Finding 

and stroking the nub till he had Ezra withering and begging for him. He 

slowly entered his gambler then drew back to the point of withdrawing. Then 

slowly reentering. 

"Vin please," he moaned. 

 

"What do you want Ez? Do you want me to go slower?" Vin slowed his strokes 

making them longer and torturingly slow. 

 

"Go... fast... faster," was the breathless request. 

 

Bending over Ezra's back, whispering, "Anything for you." 

 

He straitening up Vin grabbed hold of Ezra's hips and started pounding into 

him. Feeling himself about to come, he reached around Ezra, taking the silky 

rod in his hand he started to pump to his strong pounding rhythm. Ezra 

clenched his muscles around his tracker's manhood as he came, triggering 

Vin's release into his hot channel. Vin collapsed onto Ezra's spent body. He 

moved to lay beside his gambler then pulled him tight and as close as 

possible to his side. 

 

"I love you Ez." 

 

"I love you too, Vin." 

 

Then lovers snuggled closer as they fell asleep listening to Mother Nature's 

winter song of love. 

 

The End


End file.
